Titanic
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: ¿Como habria sido la pelicula TITANIC con Duncan y Courtney como protagonistas?


Holaaa! ^^ Aquí otra historia nueva sacada de mi perturbada mente xD

Espero que les guste:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **_**(por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>—espero que esa anciana llegue pronto, ¡necesito ese diamante para poder asegurar mi cabello! — grito desesperado Chris McLean.<p>

El se encontraba junto con su mejor amigo Hatchet en medio del mar, en un barco gigantesco llamado el "lady McLean", estaba muy desesperado ya que el mes pasado otra de sus expediciones adentro del titanic para encontrar "la calavera del mar" un diamante que (según las palabras de Chris) era la segunda cosa más valiosa en el mundo (la primera era él), había sido un fracaso y justo hace unos días había tenido contacto con una vieja llamada Courtney Johnson, que era sobreviviente del titanic y ultima portadora del diamante.

— ¡cálmate Chris!, ¡da gracias que al menos acepto venir! — intento calmarlo Hatchet.

— ¡sáquenme de esta maldita cosa y regrésenme a mi casa! ¡O mi hija los demandara! —grito colérica una anciana en silla de ruedas que había llegado en helicóptero al barco, acompañada de una mujer de unos 45 años.

— señora Johnson, cálmese, solo la trajimos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas— le dijo Hatchet.

—Si mamá, no valen la pena— dijo esta vez la mujer que la acompañaba, ella era una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello lacio, corto y castaño, con ojos verdes.

—está bien Angélica, pero ten listo tu PDG*— le dicto la anciana.

Después la llevaron a una habitación especial en el barco, estaba llena de cosas que por su apariencia habían estado en el agua por mucho tiempo.

—mire, aquí están unas cosas sin valor que sacamos de su camarote— le mostro Chris, escondiéndose en el bolsillo unas monedas doradas.

Entonces Courtney empezó a ver las cosas.

— ¡wow!, ¡este espejo era mío! — anuncio emocionada — pero alguien le pego la foto de una horrible anciana, ya no lo quiero— y acto seguido lo arrojo por la ventana.

Entonces siguió observando, hasta que vio un dibujo pintado en aerosol, era el dibujo de una chica desnuda muy hermosa, entonces de repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de unos ojos aguamarina**.

— ¡mamá! ¡Algún depravado me pinto desnuda! — grito asustada Angélica viendo el dibujo.

— o cariño, no eres tú, ¡soy yo! — revelo orgullosa mientras todos se le quedaban viendo.

— Muy bien señora, ya vimos suficiente, ¿quiere entrar de una vez al titanic? — le pregunto Hatchet.

—Está bien, ya no hay nada aquí que me interese— respondió.

Entonces todos fueron directo a los submarinos, entraron en uno, cayeron al agua y se metieron en las profundidades del titanic.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que me diga lo que sabe sobre la calavera del mar— le pregunto impaciente Chris.

— ¡lo sabia! ¡Solo me querían para poder conseguir ese estúpido diamante! — grito furiosa Courtney.

— ¡pues claro! ¿Acaso cree que habríamos pagado tanto dinero por traer a una vieja histérica sin recibir nada a cambio? — le pregunto incrédulo Chris.

— ¡entonces no hablare! — les grito cruzándose de brazos.

—vamos señora, ¡por favor! — le rogo Chris.

—NO— volvió a negar.

—Por favor—

—NO—

—Por favor—

—NO—

—Por favor—

—NO—

Una hora de "por favores" después.

—está bien, ¡solo porque ya no te soporto! — acepto a regañadientes.

— ¡SI! — grito feliz Chris.

— no he sabido nada de él desde el hundimiento— dijo simplemente Courtney.

Chris cambio su cara de felicidad por una de enojo.

— ¡¿cómo que no sabe nada? — Pregunto enojado.

— recuerdo que lo tenía el día del hundimiento pero nunca lo volví a ver— explico simplemente.

—Bueno pero de algo se ha de acordar— dijo Hatchet.

—Por supuesto— respondió orgullosa.

—Entonces díganos— pidió Chris.

—está bien, todo comenzó….

—oiga, solo diga lo de la calavera del mar— la cayo Chris.

—Mire si quiere que le cuente la historia, la contare como yo quiera o me voy de aquí dejándoles una hermosa demanda— lo amenazo.

—está bien, ya estamos hasta el tope de demandas— acepto a regañadientes Chris.

—todo comenzó hace 81 años, cuando mi madre y yo abordamos el titanic para poder llegar a los estados unidos, aun recuerdo a los asquerosos indocumentados, el horrible olor a pintura fresca, y los gritos de todos los mocosos, al titanic le decían el barco de los sueños, y aunque me cueste admitirlo…..lo era, realmente lo era— comenzó Courtney a contar.

* * *

><p><em>Pov Courtney<em>

_Ese era un día muy especial para todo el mundo, hasta para mi, era el día en el que el titanic zarpaba en su primer viaje hacia los estados unidos. Yo estaba viajando con mi madre y mi prometido: Justin McCarthy, un multimillonario que por "razones desconocidas" mi madre adoraba, al contrario de mi, para mí el era un estúpido metrosexual que solo pensaba en su dinero y en el mismo._

—_Hija ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_—_ me recordó mi madre subiendo al enorme barco._

—_sí, sí, ya lo sé, debo seguir engatusándolo hasta que nos de todo su dinero para poder pagar las deudas que nos dejo mi "adorado padre"_— _le respondí frunciendo el seño._

— _¡no frunzas el seño! ¡Te volverás fea!_ — _me grito preocupada._

—_Nada puede volver fea esta cara de ángel_— _exclamo Justin acariciándome la mejilla_— _ahora mira lo que te compre_— _y acto seguido me dio un collar con un diamante muy hermoso._

—_Ahh, que dulce cariño_— _dije y después lo bese, no saben el asco que sentí cuando descubrí que tenía un pedazo de comida atorado en los dientes._

—_Lo llaman "la calavera del mar", se llama así porque fue encontrado en el cráneo de un esqueleto hundido_— _aclaro con una sonrisa _—_muy bien, ahora les mostrare las habitaciones que les aparte_—

_Fin Pov Courtney_

_Pov Duncan_

_Valla esto es genial, no puedo creer que esos estúpidos hayan apostado en ese juego de póker dos boletos para subir al titanic, gracias a que tenía una excelente mano los vencí y ahora yo y Geoff vamos a ir a estados unidos en el barco más lujoso que pudieron construir: el titanic._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo logramos llegar hasta la entrada sin ser revisados por los estirados de la higiene, después llegamos a nuestro camarote dejamos nuestras cosas y salimos a conocer a las sexys chicas viajeras._

—_valla mira Duncan, esa chica esta como quiere_— _me señalo Geoff._

_Mire hacia donde apuntaba y entonces la vi…era la chica más candente que hubiera visto en toda mi pobre y horrible vida, morena, de cabello lacio y castaño, curvas para morirse, y unos profundos ojos negros, esa chica debía ser mía._

_Luego Geoff miro hacia donde estaba viendo y trono los dedos en mi cara._

—_Viejo, ella no, yo hablo de la hermosa rubia que esta alado_— _explico con una sonrisa señalando hacia esa tal rubia que no me llamaba la atención, era plana como una tabla._

—_Bueno si me disculpas debo conquistar a una chica, nos vemos luego_— _se despidió._

—_Está bien, pero no dejes que tus piojos la contagien_— _lo moleste._

— _¡oye! ¡Mis piojos y yo estamos en un acuerdo! no contagiaran a nadie más y yo no los mato_— _se defendió._

—_Como tú digas_— _respondí antes de que fuera en camino hacia la chica._

_Entonces quise seguir mirando a la chica sexy, pero ya se había ido, "recordatorio: matar y/o destripar a Geoff._

_Me quede ahí sentado fumando hasta que se hiso de noche._

_Fin Pov Duncan_

_Pov Courtney_

_¿Por qué?...¿POR QUE? Me decía a mí misma, había tenido que sufrir no sé cuantas horas de puras conversaciones aburridas con el diseñador del barco, Justin, mi madre, el capitán y un montón de gente que yo ni enterada de quienes eran. Estaba tan aburrida que decidí fumar un cigarrillo._

—_Estúpida_— _me susurro mi madre_— _estamos ante la gente más importante en este barco, ¿y a ti se te ocurre fumar? APAGALO EN ESTE MOMENTO—_

_A veces pienso que debería matarla con una plancha para ropa mientras duerme. No lo soporte más y me largue de ahí, ya no quería sufrir esta estupidez, mi única salida: cambiarme de sexo y pasar como indocumentada. _

_Camine directo hacia la enfermería más cercana hasta que vi la punta del barco, suicidarme también era buena opción y más barata así que la utilicé._

_Me pare perfectamente en la punta, estaba lista para cumplir mi cometido, hasta que un tipo de me acerco._

_Fin Pov Courtney_

—_oye preciosa, ¿Por qué quieres privar al mundo de tu buen trasero?_ — _pregunto Duncan con una sonrisa pervertida al ver que era la misma chica que había visto esa mañana._

—_eso a usted no le importa ¡lárguese!_ —_le grito Courtney enojada._

—_Ya, ya, tranquila, solo baja de ahí lindura, y te prometo que me largo_— _la calmo._

_Courtney lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, así que le hiso caso al extraño y se bajo de la punta del barco._

—_Bien hecho princesa_—_ dijo Duncan con una sonrisa._

—_Bueno ahora lárgate— le volvió a ordenar ella_

—_primero dime tu nombre, el mío es Duncan Black— le dijo sonriente._

—_Courtney Smith, ahora si lárgate—respondió enojada._

— _Ni lo pienses, ahora me debes una cena— le respondió._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — pregunto indignada Courtney._

—_porque te salve la vida, daaaa— se burlo Duncan._

— _¿si lo hago me dejaras en paz? —pregunto resignada._

—_Por supuesto— asintió._

—_Ok te veo mañana y lleva un traje, esas fachas no te quedan bien— le dijo y después se fue._

—_valla que chica— dijo asombrado_.

_Duncan al día siguiente estaba como loco pensando donde conseguir un traje, hasta que se encontró con una mujer rica llamada Leshawna, ella era muy bondadosa y como buena obra le prestó el traje de su hijo, después de eso se baño, vistió arreglo para poder ir a comer, al terminar quedo tan guapo que unas chicas ricas le dieron sus números de telégrafo (los cuales tiro a la basura), después de un gran recorrido por fin llego donde Courtney lo esperaba, ella estaba radiante, llevaba un largo vestido color vino y su cabello lo tenía suelto. _

—_Muy bien acabemos con esto— le susurro Courtney._

—_Veras que soy todo un ariscotrata— le dijo orgulloso._

—_Es "aristócrata" — le recordó seria._

_Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron, pasaron varias horas y los dos estaban más aburridos que dos niños en una oficina hasta que a Duncan se le ocurrió una idea._

— _¿Qué te parece si vamos a una verdadera cena? —le susurro._

—_lo que sea menos este martirio— acepto._

_Entonces se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron, recorrieron casi todo el barco hasta que llegaron al lugar de la tercera clase, ahí sí que había una fiesta todos estaban bailando y divirtiéndose._

—_bueno es que has de estar nerviosa pero….._

_No pudo terminar porque Courtney ya se había ido a bailar mientras fumaba un habano._

"_Serás mi futura esposa" pensó Duncan en ese momento._

_Los dos se la pasaron genial esa noche, bailando, fumando, tomando, hablando etc. Después de eso quedaron de verse al día siguiente._

_Duncan la había citado en la punta del barco._

—_muy bien ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? — pregunto curiosa._

—_Esto— respondió y acto seguido la dirigió hasta la punta del barco donde la cargo._

— _¿qué haces? — pregunto asustada._

—_Solo quiero que disfrutes, extiende los brazos— le dijo._

_Ella tímidamente lo obedeció y justo cuando estaba en la posición empezó a sonreír, era una sensación mágica, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan bien, ni siquiera cuando se beso con su prima Heather y todo gracias a Duncan, después de eso Duncan acerco lentamente su cara a la de Courtney y la beso, ella correspondió y así duraron varios minutos hasta que se cansaron y bajaron de ahí._

— _¿nos vemos mañana? —pregunto Courtney._

—_Por supuesto— respondió y después los dos se fueron._

_A la mañana siguiente Duncan estaba en una parte del barco, viendo una especie de cuaderno, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió._

—_Hola Duncan—lo saludo sonriente._

—_Hola princesa— le respondió igual de sonriente._

— _¿qué es eso? — le pregunto curiosa al ver el extraño cuaderno._

—_es un cuaderno muy especial para mí, aquí es donde pinto mis obras—le explico._

—_wow, no sabía que pintabas—le dijo— ¿puedo verlas?_

—_Por supuesto, solo que no es mi culpa si te ofendes—le advirtió divertido._

—_amm, ok—le dijo y después abrió el cuaderno, solo vio el primer dibujo y cacheteo a Duncan._

— _¡Eres un depravado!—le grito ofendida, el dibujo que había visto era de ella desnuda._

— _¡eso dolió! — Se quejo— yo te advertí que no era mi culpa si te ofendías— le recordó._

— _¿Cómo no me voy a ofender? ¡Me dibujaste mal! — le reclamo Courtney._

_Duncan no se espero esa reclamación, esa chica le gustaba cada vez más._

— _¿Por qué? — pregunto confuso._

— _¡mis pechos no son tan pequeños! — volvió a reclamar._

—_Pues como quieres que yo sepa de qué tamaño son con esa ropa tan holgada que te pones— se defendió._

—_ahh,ahh, bueno si quieres saberlo te gustara mi proposición— le dijo maliciosa — quiero que hagas una pintura de mi desnuda, para que veas lo mal que te quedo la primera vez—_

—_mmm, interesante….…acepto— dijo el gustoso._

_Después de cerrar el trato fueron directo hacia el camarote de Courtney, el cual serviría de estudio._

—_Muy bien quítate la ropa— le ordeno Duncan._

—_Está bien— obedeció ella nerviosa, cuando quedo totalmente desnuda se puso "la calavera del mar" en el cuello y se coloco en posición._

_Duncan (nervioso) saco una lata de pintura en aerosol y comenzó a pintar._

—_oye ¿que eso aun no lo han inventado? — pregunto confusa._

—_Tengo mis contactos— le respondió guiñándole un ojo._

_Siguió pintando cuidadosamente hasta que después de unas horas por fin termino._

—_wow, tenias razón, tus pechos son mas grandes— acepto asombrado._

—_Te lo dije— respondió orgullosa._

_Después de eso salieron de la habitación, pero después de unos minutos Courtney vio que Justin la estaba buscando, así que se escapo con Duncan hacia la bodega del barco._

—_wow, ¡un coche ultimo modelo! — exclamo emocionado Duncan justo antes de subirse e invitar a Courtney._

_A Courtney se le ocurrió una lujuriosa idea._

—_Duncan vamos a ver como es por detrás—le dijo y después se sentó en la parte de atrás._

—_Valla es lindo— hablo Duncan alegre._

—_Duncan— ronroneo su nombre Courtney._

— _¿sí? —pregunto el confuso._

—_Tócame, tócame ahora mismo— y acto seguido puso una mano de él en su pecho, Duncan la beso al instante y ahí en ese pequeño auto, se entregaron el uno al otro. Cuando terminaron salieron corriendo hacia la popa del barco._

—_Duncan, te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie— le confesó Courtney._

—_Yo igual mi princesa suicida— y acto seguido se besaron._

_Pero fueron interrumpidos por una colisión, fueron a investigar que había ocurrido y descubrieron lo peor: el barco se estaba hundiendo._

_Corrieron con dificultad ya que el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, entonces se toparon con un empleado que estaba repartiendo salvavidas, el les dijo la situación y después les dio un salvavidas a cada quien y se fue para alertar a más gente._

— _¡Duncan! ¡Vamos a morir! — Grito llorando Courtney— ahora nunca podremos hacer el 69—_

—_claro que lo aremos, porque no vamos a morir— y acto seguido se la llevo rumbo a los botes salvavidas, fue todavía más complicado toda la gente estaba corriendo y gritando por todos lados._

—_Alto ahí— les ordeno una voz. _

—_Justin, ¿qué quieres? —pregunto molesta Courtney._

— _Necesito llevarme a este narcotraficante— explico señalando a Duncan._

—_viejo ¡los narcotraficantes aun no existen! — le reclamo el antes mencionado._

—_Amm, pues, yo, amm— Justin no sabía que decir._

—_bueno, nos vemos— le dijo Courtney y acto seguido lo pateo en los kiwis y se fue corriendo junto con Duncan._

_Llegaron a un bote, estaban a punto de subir cuando el vigilante los paro._

—_lo siento pero solo mujeres y niños— les explico._

—_pero yo soy mujer, solo que me cambie de sexo— mintió Duncan._

—_no caeré en ese truco de nuevo, solo sube la señorita— lo volvió a parar._

—_bueno hasta aquí nos vemos princesa acto seguido la beso con pasión, después de que se separaran Courtney subió al bote, pero se sintió mal, lo pensó y decidió algo: no dejaría a Duncan morir después de todas las cosas maravillosas que vivió con él, antes de que el bote callera al agua se bajo y abrazo a Duncan._

—_Juntos hasta el final—le dijo llorando._

_Se quedaron ahí hasta que el barco se hundió, estuvieron nadando entre el montón de gente hasta que encontraron una tabla que sirvió de soporte para que Courtney se acostara y Duncan se sostuviera. El mar estaba helado al igual que el clima, podían ver sus alientos y no paraban de temblar._

—_Duncan ya no resisto mas— hablo muy pobremente Courtney._

—_aguanta solo un poco mas— la calmo Duncan débilmente._

—_Ya no puedo— le dijo— recuerda que te amo más que a mi propia vida Duncan— y acto seguido lo beso dulcemente, después se salió de la tabla se quito el salvavidas y se dejo hundir en las profundidades del mar helado._

* * *

><p>—Un momento— interrumpió confuso Chris.<p>

— ¿Qué? —pregunto molesta Courtney.

—se supone que moriste ¿no? — pregunto él.

—aja—

—si moriste ¿cómo diablos estas aquí? — pregunto muy confuso.

—A eso voy— le respondió enojada.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡No! —Grito el devastado— yo te amaba Courtney, no podre vivir sin ti— y acto seguido también se dejo hundir en el mar.<em>

_Unos minutos después emergió Courtney con una sonrisa._

—_Jajaja ¡Debiste ver tu cara Duncan!— se reía débilmente Courtney, luego vio que Duncan ya no estaba._

— _¿Duncan? — pregunto preocupada._

_Después de buscarlo y no encontrarlo, supo lo que había sucedido._

— _¡Duncan!, ¡No!, ¡Yo te amaba Duncan! — no paraba de llorar y gritar, hasta que una luz la cegó._

—_señorita suba, la llevaremos a salvo a tierra— le dijo un hombre en un bote._

_Ella destrozada acepto la ayuda, dejando el cuerpo de su amado en ese frio lugar._

_Cuando llegaron a tierra un hombre se le acerco y le dijo:_

—_señorita, estamos haciendo un censo ¿podría decirme su nombre y apellido? — _

—_Courtney Black— le dijo tristemente._

* * *

><p>—varios años después de eso me convertí en una exitosa abogada, me case con un hombre llamado Trent Johnson, después de unos meses tuvimos a angélica, de la calavera del mar nunca supe donde quedo, ese día estaba tan agitada que olvide por completo donde lo había dejado— termino de contar agotada.<p>

—muy bien, todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, mañana la llevaremos a usted y a su hija devuelta a su casa— le dijo decepcionado Chris y después se fue con Hatchet.

Ya cuando regresaron al barco todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto Courtney.

Ella estaba solo en camisón, caminando por la popa del barco, hasta que llego al barandal, entonces se saco del bolsillo la calavera del mar.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Courtney ya en un albergue se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando de repente algo se cayó de sus pantis, los recogió y se sorprendió, era la calavera del mar, miro al cielo unos minutos con una sonrisa y después se fue._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

><p>Lo miro por unos segundos y después dijo:<p>

—_Juntos hasta el final_ _Duncan_— y acto seguido tiro el collar al mar.

Después regreso a su cama, se acostó y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo callo en el sueño eterno. Su alma recorrió todo el interior del hundido titanic, pero mientras su alma pasaba, el barco regresaba a su forma original, llego al vestíbulo y ahí lo vio: Duncan parado hasta arriba sonriéndole, ella al verse, descubrió que había vuelto a ser la Courtney de 20 años y de la felicidad corrió hasta Duncan y le dio una cachetada.

— ¡oye!, ¿Eso porque? — le pregunto adolorido.

—Por haber creído una estúpida broma— le respondió seria, y después lo agarro de la cara— y esto es porque no sabes cuánto te extrañe— y acto seguido lo beso apasionadamente.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>*: Es la versión mejorada del PDA de Courtney xD<p>

**: No se dé que color sean los ojos de Duncan pero aquí son aguamarina xD

¿Muy bien que les pareció? A mí la verdad me gusto, ¡hasta llore! y eso que yo lo escribi xD

Decidí hacer este One- Shot sobre Duncan y Courtney por que hace milenios que no escribo algo nuevo sobre ellos xD.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que no se hayan aburrido con lo largo que estaba xD.

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


End file.
